


害群之马

by deadpigeons



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 在克劳德要我推着轮椅送他去墓地的时候，我就知道要发生什么了。
Kudos: 2





	害群之马

“现在你可以说点什么了”，我看向他，时钟走向十二点，他在二十分钟前打电话给心理咨询中心，在我即将下班之前，他在这里呆了整整二十分钟。年轻人，十四五岁，很多时候我简直感到岁月把我模糊得很彻底。我记得早上八点摁掉闹钟，呻吟着从床上翻下来，把脏衣服扔进篓子。我的十四五岁。但我那时候还很健康，在心理方面。他看上去惨白，或者说在纽约这显得惨白，颓靡，高领毛衣和墨镜让他有点儿像邪教崇拜者。他更适合在拉斯维加斯的机场，站在那只巨大蜥蜴（象征着所有纽约爬行类动物欢迎你的广告牌）下边抽大麻或者致幻剂，他像是反带十字的类型，老是嘟囔一些撒旦教啊，太平洋或者是阿兹特克的血祭。

我讨厌这些类型的年轻人，在我和他们一样年轻的时候他们老是把我逼到操场的角落然后拧断我的锁骨之类的，或者把我整个塞进体育室的衣柜里。

“我知道你难以相信，”他开口了，整个人显得像是磕了药，他开始哆嗦，口齿不清，眼泪从他的眼角滑落（我知道这个是因为他把墨镜挪开并且语无伦次地用手背擦拭眼睛），“我遇到了麻烦，就在上周周三。我以为我会没事的，他们都常常这么干，把猫用削尖的树枝捅个对穿，然后挂在学校后操场墓地后头的某个墓碑上，一般我们不挂在有羊羔的墓碑前，因为那是孩子，那让人觉得有点难受，我是说大家都有妹妹什么的，我们小时候干过，但现在不干了。我们有时候就插在宠物的坟头，有时候是某个乡村牧师，更多时候我们不看墓碑的名字……”

他开始像一个摁开了开关的机械。克劳德更小的时候吃饭总是把豌豆掉在地上，源源不断地，就好像他的勺子和我们的不一样，总是像木桨一样往外拨，然后豌豆掉在地上（我母亲总是不擅长煮烂食物），就像老虎机里的铁球。他总是这么小，这么没用，总是把眼泪掉在桌上，就像他总把豌豆掉在地上。我总是得替他一个个捡起来。就因为我比他更早两年出生。这个男孩让我想起克劳德，骨瘦如柴，整片皮肤覆盖在突出的肋骨上，眼泪就像是瀑布一样，像冬天冻坏掉的手龙头，总是停在某一个状态，一个万物运动而它僵死在那的状态，像个植物人需要有人源源不断地往他的食道里输送流体食物而他丝毫没有意识一样。

“你叫什么名字。”我已经开始厌烦了，从他第三次摒鼻涕，慌乱地向我叙述某个三英里外的墓地，叙述那里低矮的灌木林和长势不一的橡树，松鼠的微妙气味，踩在腐殖土上覆盖着的枯草（一踩一大片，现在是秋天，没人能像夏天那样掩盖足迹，踩在夏天的草上就像是踩在弹簧上，它旺盛的反抗意识让人觉得自己在轻慢一群雅各宾派）上，他们一如既往地把鸟的尸体串起来，然后带到墓地去。那是两只挺特别的鸟，不是麻雀，他印象很深，更有可能是森林开始起雾，白色的固体状颗粒尘埃，像星云一样环绕着整片森林。“乔纳森。”他说，“乔纳森，威尔逊。”他把外套解开，撸起袖子给我看，有一道长约十厘米的红痕，围绕着它周围的皮肤都红肿起来，有些破裂的当口有血丝渗出来，但更多结痂止住了。我飘浮着眼神扫过他背后的钟，他已经在这里喋喋不休了十五分钟，他申请了一个半小时的心理咨询，而我更多考虑要不要把他送进疯人院或者是把他爸妈告上法庭，校园暴力不归我管，我甚至不知道他在哪个高中。

“很好乔纳森，你的爸爸酗酒吗？”

“什么？不！”

“那你和你的朋友处得怎么样？”

他向我投来惊奇的目光，那几乎显得有点骇人了。他表现得就好像我在问他一些完全无关紧要的问题而他快要不能呼吸了。他冲我露出了一个被惹怒的表情，就像一个地地道道的婴儿那样，失去必要的关注，母亲没有按时哺育它母乳，门砰得一声关上而他独自一人待在空旷的房间咬着手指。

我十四五岁的时候没有人关注我是哭了还是别的什么，受到了伤害和暴力很正常，常常会有人用膝盖顶你的肚子，我对他的把戏非常，非常了如指掌。

“他们都死了。”他缓慢地从即将噎死在自己眼泪里的啜泣里缓过来，眼里闪动着受惊的，恐惧的光芒。乔纳森的眼睛是灰蓝色的，和克劳德一样。我不受控制地瞟过眼神。

“我们像往常一样从学校的西门出来，那里甚至有铁丝网阻挡在墓地前，写着禁止入内。大约向北九英里是一栋白色建筑，我们一直在猜测那里是殡仪馆或者是养老院，最可怕就是精神病院。我们从来不敢去那里。但我们有墓地可以玩，路易斯把棒球打进了铁丝网后面，而查尔斯家是搞汽车修理的，他有老虎钳，从他爸爸的工具箱里偷出来的。他爸爸老是带着他修一些小型家电。他知道他把东西放在哪。然后我们学着特工，或者说秘密工作者，把一个约一立方米的洞钳开了。我们不敢钳得太大太明显，就嵌在最靠近西边第二根空心支架的边上，我们猫着腰可以爬过去，但它能勾住我们的头发，就像恶魔的喘息，你知道我们永远躲不过恶魔的喘息。

“我知道我们已经十五岁，做这样的事情太不成熟了一些。十三岁前我们常常干类似的事情，但自从我某一天，和他们一样，被突然的开化了之后，这种无意义的冒险就变少了。我们不再总是想要钻到巨大不透风的管道里，或者幻想自己跟着抽水马桶的水一起到缅因州或者阿拉斯加。并且也更少地从事那些血腥的活动，把鸭脖子活生生拧断，或者用刀子把老鼠肚子剖开。这就像是突然进入文明时代一样。我们突然意识到把其他生命搅开是很不礼貌的事情。”

“你在撒谎。”我打断他。我重新感到十几年前的回忆像刺青一样把我的视网膜占据了，那些复印出的痛苦把我整个人人活生生捏碎了。“大部分杀人犯在四五岁开始虐杀昆虫，十二三岁开始虐杀小型动物，成年之后他们杀人。在这个阶段很少有突然的悔改，毫无契机地变成善人，你们打断别人的鼻梁，突然又为此悔过。你看到了什么对吗乔纳森？你在森林里看到了什么以至于你突然意识到自己是错的，你应该尊重别人就因为有某些更可怕的东西会像你对待那只鸟一样对待你。你知道我在说什么对吗？”

他看向我，再次被噎住了。他的手里捧着我在他刚进来时递给他的牛奶。那些冒着热气的白色液体变得冰凉，我问他：“你需要一些咖啡吗？咖啡牛奶？希望你妈妈不把它当成兴奋剂，控制你摄取咖啡因的量。”

“它们是热的，直接倒进牛奶里，不要搅拌，喝上去会比搅匀了更好…”在我意识到我在像关照克劳德一样关注他时，我闭上了嘴。我把热咖啡倒进他的一次性纸杯里，他凑过去喝了一小口，使它不至于溢出来。

“是的先生。我看到它了。”他开始发抖，我错觉的是整个房间都在发抖。“我们在做的事情是血祭。就像德鲁伊那样，只是我们不知道那个墓地是那样的地方，从前有人把婴儿扔进火堆里然后围着火堆跳舞并向他们的邪神祈祷。我们真的不知道。但自从第一次我们进入到那里，我们就源源不断地遇到狗，猫，鸟，然后我们重新变得野蛮，就像人类的文明出现之前。我们知道我们要杀死它们，沾满鲜血。

我梦到了，我梦到了它们！梦到了那些隐藏在森林迷雾中的那些东西，那些捏死我就像捏死鸟的东西。它们从地下的们冒出来，就像无数的脓包睁开了眼睛。他们行走过的地方沾满了蛞蝓一样亮晶晶的痕迹。它们透明得就像雾一样，那些升起的白色颗粒，它把我们都包裹在那些尘埃里。”

我看着这个小疯子，看着他张口，闭口，在他幻想的世界里张牙舞爪。我没办法相信他。因为他的朋友们都在四处找他，贴告示，他们指控他虐待动物而墓地里堆满了动物的尸骸。他们觉得他疯坏了，就像他父亲，那个用啤酒瓶家暴他和他母亲的男人。但我实在没办法就此收手，告诉他他病得厉害。他让我想到克劳德，我的弟弟，因为肠胃发育的不健全而没法照顾好自己。我很爱克劳德，所以我没办法。我得更温柔一些对待乔纳森，因为他和克劳德一样破损。他当然知道他干了什么。他当然知道是谁让他去干这个的。在克劳德要我推着轮椅送他去墓地的时候，我就知道要发生什么了。


End file.
